gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Muchimuchi SUMO Series
Muchimuchi SUMO Series (Japanese: ムチムチSUMOシリーズ Hepburn: Muchimuchi SUMŌ Shirīzu) is a sub-genre of the Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ) Niconico tag. The sub-genre is composed entirely of the exploits of German actor Hakan Orbeyi, known as Dai-chan (大ちゃん). He is not the only character in it, though. There are three additional actors, but all four of the men are in a nasty teddy room practicing. Overview The origin of the name comes from the original video that was uploaded to Niconico on May 31, 2008 titled "Authentic Muchimuchi SUMO" (本格的　ムチムチSUMO). Any video that features Dai-chan (originally from the Gunma Prefecture according to soramimi), the main character in the series, will be regarded as part of it, despite if it is not sumo related. Often attached as a set of tags such as "Philosophy" (哲学), "Forest Fairy" (森の大妖精), and "Nasty Teddy Room" (淫乱テディ部屋). Since the original source video is a mostly non-moving image and a non-pornographic film in Sumo Bruno, unlike the other entries of the Wrestling Series and Forest Bear Series (クマさんシリーズ), sexual expressions are almost not seen at all. But from a visual perspective, the audience for this sub-genre is extremely limited, so it might be an advanced video overall. In addition, according to Japanese speakers, German is much easier to hear than English, and the quality of soramimi is high. Unlike the most popular sub-genre, Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング), the Muchimuchi SUMO Series can be seen as a series that is supported by a small, but intense fanbase. Muchimuchi SUMO however is included in the Gachimuchi Side Sources Collaboration. Main Characters * Dai-chan (大ちゃん) :: The main character of the Muchimuchi SUMO Series. One of the many mass-produced MUSASHIMARU. He often cries out "Ouch..." (痛い・・・) and "Stop!" (止めて！). He apparently is from the Gunma Prefecture (俺、群馬から来て・・・), but this was used as an excuse. His real name is Hakan Orbeyi, a German actor from Turkey instead of Gunma. In Germany, he is the main protagonist of the 2000 German comedy film Sumo Bruno, as possibly the most massive sumo wrestler in the film. For some time, he appeared in Hollywood, with the likes of Jackie Chan and Arnold Schwarzenegger, and played against them, despite them being background characters. * Edmond-san (エドモンドさん) :: He is a member of the Nasty Teddy Room, actively providing guidance and advice to young sumo wrestlers, and has a strong trust of his god, Potato God. He is a sumo wrestler, both in name and in the real world. Having participated in the Sumo World Championships. While wearing a specific set of glasses, he resembles Jean Reno. :: His real name is Jörg Brümmer, a wrestler from Wolgast, Germany born in 1964. Originally, he was doing judo in the army, but turned into a wrestler. He was part of the Sumo World Championships weight class and placed 95th in 1998. He placed 2nd and 2nd runner-up in the European Games, 1st place and 1st place runner-up in the European Open, 115 kg (253 lbs) in the Bronze World Cup, World Championships. He has a brilliant track record of winning the World Championships Team Championship 2000 and is one of the leading wrestlers in Europe. :: During production of Sumo Bruno, Jörg was invited as a sumo technical instructor, and made a special cameo in the film. The first edition bonus DVD contains footage of the 1998 World Championships in Germany, including the work of Brümmer. * Arai-kun (新井君) :: He is a member of the Nasty Teddy Room. He practiced silently with a silent personality, and responded obediently to his superiors, responding gracefully with "will". His name is "Araiyama" (新井山), which is nicknamed "Arai-kun" by his master and "Yama-chan" (山ちゃん) by his "brother" and disciple Dai-chan. :: His real name is Alexander Czerwinski, an actor and athlete from Germany. He is active not only in sumo wrestling but also in judo and football. It seems that he was difficult to interpret in the original uploaded Niconico video. In addition, a person who seems to be the same guy appeared in a music PV. * "Potato God" The Shimizu? ("ポテト神"The清水) :: Master and caretaker of the Nasty Teddy Room. Originally from Shimizu City, Shizuoka Prefecture, he is also known as "Terryman in Shimizu" (静岡のテリーマン). He is an ideal instructor who works very positively so as to actively participate in training, and as a wrestler with a small physique, but in the active era it is a type that competes with skills like the sea of dance. It is unknown whether "Potato God" is a name, a nickname, or Shimizu itself. A very aggressive name choice that couldn't be helped. :: His real name is Alister Mazzotti. He is the acting instructor of the action scene in his works (similar to a killer's acting leader). In recent years, a video of a person called "Fake Potato" that looks just like Alister had been posted. By the way, it is the real potato god who is eating an overhead kick on the fake potato at the end of the video. Relationship with the Wrestling Series : It is tagged with Philosophy and Forest Fairy, just like the other entries of the Wrestling Series (namely GPW). As you can see from the tags, the Muchimuchi SUMO Series is highly relevant to the Wrestling Series, which had become a very popular series on Niconico. : It is possible that the main user who named the video of the main story made such a naming as a rivalry or tribute to the Wrestling Series. At last, the Forest Fairy and Philosophy will compete as a "macho alliance" in NHGay Taiga Domara's "Debugaku ni". Related Videos Main Story : Authentic Muchimuchi SUMO - May 31, 2008 Derivatives : Dancing Dai-chan Line (Forest Big Fairy Remix) - June 20, 2008 : My Little Sister Can't Be So Dangerous - December 30, 2010 : Gunma Land - May 30, 2009 : Nico Nico Douga Sumo Ranking - March 13, 2012 See also * Wrestling Series * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling * American Gay Wrestling * Philosophy * Forest Fairy External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Memes Category:Real World articles Category:Wrestling Series Category:Muchimuchi SUMO Series